


Puppy Tails - Blue

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [90]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Silly, The Happy List, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's having a blue day, but John and Gladstone sort him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Blue

Sherlock lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling. He was clad in his pyjama bottoms, an old ratty t-shirt and his second best dressing gown. Today was one of those days, one where there were no cases at all, and nothing to do. His mind lingered on the tedium of life, and he wondered what was wrong with himself. Sherlock had a roof over his head, food in his stomach and the best companions anyone could wish for, but for some reason he felt nothing.

“Right. I’ve made a list!” John said flopping straight down on Sherlock’s legs. Sherlock made no move to pull them away as John’s buttocks pressed against his shins. Internally Sherlock felt a little twinge in his head. “Do you want to know what my list is for?” John asked as Sherlock stared motionless at the ceiling. “No? Well I made a list of everything that makes you smile, and I don’t mean ‘fake smile’. The real thing. I do observe you see.”

“Tea.” Sherlock mumbled, making an attempt to move the conversation on.

“Yes tea is on the list, but not plain old PG tips. Earl Grey, in a bone china cup and saucer, served with honey and lemon in the garden on a cool summer’s day.” John smiled. Sherlock said nothing. John picked the puppy up by his feet and placed him on Sherlock’s tummy. “Gladstone. He makes you smile. Especially when he does something silly.”

“Such as?” Sherlock drooled, annoyed at Johns feeble attempt to cheer him up.

“I have hidden a sausage about your person.” John replied an evil grin on his face. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“My right dressing gown pocket.” Sherlock suggested, Gladstone wagged his tail excitedly.

“No sorry Sherlock.” John giggled. “Find the sausage Gladstone.” Sherlock squirmed as Gladstone sniffed him all over and finally stuck his head in Sherlock’s armpit. Sherlock lifted an eyebrow.

“I know you didn’t put anything in there.” Sherlock groaned as he watched a huge smile slowly spread across John’s face.

“Tickle, Gladstone.” John shouted as Gladstone shoved his nose into his Uncle Sherlock’s armpit. Sherlock squealed like a girl as both man and dog launched a tickle attack of epic proportions.

 

“John my sides hurt.” Sherlock said picking himself up off the floor. 

“They’re supposed to after a good belly laugh.” John said making his way to the kitchen to make Sherlock a cup of tea. “Do you feel any better?”

“A bit.” Sherlock said as he picked Gladstone up and rubbed under his collar. “I think I should have a look at the list you’ve made though.”

“It’s on the table.” John said as he poured boiling water onto their teabags. Sherlock picked up the scrap of paper and carefully read through the list.

“You’ve missed a few things.” Sherlock said grinning as his saw Tiramisu and sex on Mycroft’s desk on the list.

“What did I miss?” John asked putting a steaming hot mug of tea down in front of Sherlock.

“Watching you try and eat a crème egg.” Sherlock smiled. “When you run your fingers through my hair.”

“I thought you hated that.” John said sitting down next to him on the sofa. Sherlock shook his head.

“You make me smile a lot.” Sherlock stated blushing slightly. John kissed him gently on the cheek. “I’m sorry I forget sometimes.” Sherlock said as he put his hand on John’s thigh.

“That’s ok Sherlock, I understand. That’s what I’m here for.” John replied squeezing Sherlock’s hand.

“But what am I here for?” Sherlock asked, a trace of melancholy still present.

“Well this afternoon I was hoping you could help me with the food shopping.” John suggested. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Ok, ok I thought we could do the Ripper walk again, since that’s on the list. Then get a takeaway for dinner.” 

“I could do that.” Sherlock grinned happily and pulled John close.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a list of things that make me smile, I've found that looking at it sometimes helps. Especially the one where Benedict Cumberbatch says to me 'nice to meet you' while holding my hand.


End file.
